Catch Me When I'm Falling
by Marie Yoshina
Summary: Story takes place after Ciel's death. What happens when Elizabeth takes his place? New Head of Phantomhive, and another demon butler perhaps? Not including her cousin from Ireland... Join  Elizabeth's adventure as she takes the place of her beloved fiance and cope with his death...or so we thought. Interested?  Well, read ahead and don't forget to review!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first Black Butler fanfiction and so I hope you'll like it! Please be patient with me and reviews would be loved if you have any suggestions for me or you just want me to update *coughs* *coughs* haha!

Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy~

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss, milady. Everyone gives you their condolences. But if only you would stop cooping yourself up in this roo-"

" _No_."

Paula looked taken back. "P-pardon, milady. I-I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"No. I'm not getting out of this room."

"But milady-"

Tears started coming of Elizabeth's eyes again. "Everything... _everyone_ I love is _gone_. What do I have left?... Who do I have left?...First, Uncle Vincent and Auntie Rachel. Then, Auntie Red. And now...Ciel? Everyone I love is gone now, Paula. _They're all gone now_ ," the last phrase came out as a whisper.

"The only thing I have left of them is this mansion. This...room. Ciel's room... eveything that he used...the bed he slept in...that's all I have left now. So do you understand...I can't leave this room...if I do...It's gonna be like forgetting Ciel. I can't do that..."

 _"I don't even know what to do anymore!_ Ciel was what kept me going, but he's not here now! So what will I do now... Oh, Ciel, why do you have to leave me?..."

"Ciel...he was my first friend who became my best friend. He was also my fiance... but now he's gone..."

Paula knew that her Lady Elizabeth wasn't one to brawl out. But this was a totally different story. This was her _fiancé_. "No, milady! Yes, young master Ciel might be gone, but in reality, he's not. He will forever be in our hearts and those who loved him. When you say all your beloved ones are gone, your wrong too. Lady Francis, Lord Alexis, your brother Edward, and me too...aren't we all your love ones as well? Do you think that we like seeing you hurt like this and all cooped up in this room. All the more, do you think that young master Ciel would have wanted you neglecting food and sleep because of him. If he were here, wouldn't you think that he would reprimand you for being so foolish..." Paula looked at her straight into the eyes with determination. Then suddenly she blushed a bit. "Forgive me for my abruptness milady. It was only my intention to change your mind. So please, stop this. _I'm begging you on behalf of your family with all my heart, to please stop this..."_

It was Elizabeth's turn to be taken back. "Paula..." After much thinking about her own family, she told her, "Alright, I'll return back home. I'm sure mama and papa have been worried about me. Oh, as well as Edward. I can imagine all the scolding that I'll get from everyone...but I guess I'm at fault here..." Then for the first time since her dear beloved fiance's death, she smiled a true smile.

Paula looked ecstatic. "Milady!" Then she hugged her. " _Welcome back, Milady. It's good to have you back."_

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

It's been 2 years since that fated day.

And not once did he slip my mind.

A lot has happened since then. Elizabeth Midford became Elizabeth Phantomhive. I started living in the Phantomhive Estate, and of course, acted as such.

Then _he_ , came.

"Milady, the carriage has arrived." _He_ informed me. A red hue in his eyes could be seen.

I paused for a second, then said, "I'll be right there."

I chuckled a bit, and whispered, _"I am, after all, the Queen's Watchdog."_

* * *

So...whadya think? Like it? Love it? Good first impression? Well tell me by reviewing. Reviews come with updating so...

FYI, IT WILL GET BETTER IN THE LATER ON CHAPTERS SO IT'S GONNA BE WORTH THE READ! DON'T JUST STOP IN THIS CHAPTER!

Tata...till next chapter!

P. S. Next chapter will cover what happened between the 2 year time gap and more.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Catch Me When I'm Falling so enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Normal POV

 _"W-what?_ " The rain pouring outside could be heard in the Queen's Chamber.

"It is what it is, Elizabeth. Ciel was the last Phantomhive. Now that he's gone, the existence of the family has ceased. The Royal Family's watchdog has died out, so it's time to find another one." The Queen said calmly.

"But...but, no... You can't do that to Ciel...you just... _can't_. Are you saying that the Phantomhive family will no longer have any importance to England? That they're gonna be forgotten and thrown out just like that? Well I just can't accept that, forgive me for my rudeness Queen Victoria!"

The Queen sat there, shocked. "Elizabeth...You know that this is the only way. Without a watchdog, this country is at stake."

Her father, Alexis Midford told her, lovingly, "Elizabeth, _darling_ , please listen to us."

It seemed to be like an eternity before Elizabeth answered calmly, yet full of determination.

"Then I'll take the place."

"From now on, I'll take my rightful place as the Countess of the Phantomhive family, Elizabeth Phantomhive. I was, no, _I am_ , after all, the wife of the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive!"

" _Elizabeth, no_!" Lady Francis yelled at her.

"Lizzie, please say you're not serious!" Edward asked her incredulously. Lord Alexis just stood there like he'd seen a ghost.

"Mother, Father, Edward, _please_...just let me do this. You knew from the very beginning when you engaged me with Ciel that something like this would happen sooner or later. So please, just this one time, let me do what I need, no, what I want to do. For the sake of the Phantomhive heritage. _Please_..." she looked into her mother's eyes pleadingly.

Lady Francis was about to cry. Her youngest and only daughter was doing all this for her dead fiance. She was willing to sacrifice her freedom for that boy. She looked into her daughter's eyes and saw determination. Alright, if this was what she wanted, so be it. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't support her daughter when she needed it the most.

"Alright... _alright_. Elizabeth, I hope you know what you are doing. If this is really what you want, then so be it. I'm not going to hinder you. My only hope is that you won't come to regret your decision in the future." She smiled sadly at her daughter.

Elizabeth beamed at her mom. "I won't, mother! I'll make sure of that." Then she looked at her brother who was still looking away, fuming mad. "Edward...?"

Edward couldn't help but feel mad at her sister. Doesn't she loved her family anymore that she wants to leave so badly? What if she gets hurt? What if a guy takes advantage of her? He knew clearly how innocent Elizabeth is and how kind she is. What if she doesn't see a person for what he truly is... Elizabeth...He made up his mind. He'll let his sister do want he wants because she doesn't want to see her sad. He'll just protect her when the time comes. He'll beat the crap out anybody that comes within 10 mile radius of her, for sure. He grinned to himself.

After a seemingly long time, Edward finally looked back up but was still not making eye contact. "Fine, if that's what you want. I just don't want to see you sad, that's all." Elizabeth ran up to her brother and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Eddy! I know you'll protect me so I don't have to worry about that." The said brother smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, I always will. Always will, _for sure."_

She ran up to her father and hugged him too. "Thank you so much for everything, papa!"

Alexis Midford was shocked but soon recovered. "Of course, my dear. I will always be here."

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" The almost forgotten queen asked.

"Yes. _Yes, I am."_

~3 months later~

It has been approximately 3 months ever since she was secretly proclaimed as the new head of the Phantomhive family, the new queen's watchdog. Nobody outside the Royal and the Midford family knew of Ciel's death and the recent proclamation. Everybody was just told that the Ciel Phantomhive left the country while on business and didn't know when he would be coming back. Everyone, of course, believed it.

Elizabeth was just roaming around the city when she stumbled upon a messy, brown haired guy. He looked about the same age as her or perhaps, just a bit older. His clothes were torn all over and we're ragged. _'Poor guy, he must be homeless._ ' Elizabeth thought. Like the kind hearted Elizabeth is, she gave him a good amount of money which would probably last him a long time.

The guy was wide eyed.

Then he said after awhile while looking up and observing Elizabeth, "Can I serve you?"

Elizabeth was taken back, for she didn't know what the guy was talking about.

"I beg your pardon?" She looked at him confusingly.

"Can I serve you? I can grant you your greatest wish."

She was still confused. "Like... _serve_ me... _serve_ me in my mansion? Or..."

He smiled at her innocence. " Yes. Or in any way you want me to. It's your choice, after all."

Elizabeth thought for a while and finally came up with a decision. "Ok! You can be my butler! But wait...how can you grant me my greatest wish...? Are you a magician?" She asked rather childishly. She was only thirteen years old, after all. The guy internally laughed at her utter confusion.

"What I meant was... _this_ , " He said as his eyes turned bloody red. "Simple, I'm a _demon_."

Her eyes widen up in admiration. "Your _eyes_... You're a _demon_...Wow, that's so cool! And you can grant me my _greatest_ wish?..."

This girl was indeed the oddest girl he'd ever met. But then again, that's what made him want to serve her without anything in return. Both her oddity and her kindness towards him. "Yes. Now what would your wish be?"

She thought about it. What was her wish...? What did she want the most in the world...?

"Help me preserve the Phantomhive family. That's my _wish_." Elizabeth looked at him expectingly.

"Your wish is my command."

"I'm Elizabeth Ethal Cordelia Phantomhive. Previously a Midford, but things...uh...changed it guess...hehe..." She scratched her neck.

"Michael Nathaniel, milady." He bowed at his new mistress.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

Darling Elizabeth is turning out like her dear fiance! And with a demon butler too!

How was that? Is it better than the first chapter or just the same? Please leave a review guys cause that totally helps motivate me! You guys may also feel free to ask questions regarding the story!

See you the next chapter!

Tata~


	3. Chapter 2

Sup readers! Here's chapter 3 of Catch Me When I'm Falling! Enjoy and review~

P. S. This chapter continues where chapter one left off. So it would be when Elizabeth is in the carriage already.

* * *

"Michael, what did the queen say?" Elizabeth was looking outside at the rain pouring down.

"She said that stores around the downtown have had things get lost from their stores for no apparent reasons, and asked us to investigate, milady."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong, milady?" Michael was a bit confused on his milady's actions.

"It's nothing, Michael. It's just that...it's my _first_ real...mission, I guess. Everything these past two years was just 'getting' or 'delivering' things for the queen. This would be the first time where I actually have to _hurt_ somebody... it's just unnerving, I guess." Elizabeth was still staring out as if to take in the scenery before her.

Her butler smiled. "Of course, milady. But I assure you, you needn't need to worry about dirtying your hands, for I will do the work."

Elizabeth looked at him, then smiled, "Thank you, Michael. But...this is _my_ job. I have to do it. Thank you anyways. I'll count on your help."

"Certainly, milady. It would be my honor." He bowed to her as he said that, then he looked out.

"It would seem that we are on our destination. It would be wise to step out of the carriage now."

Elizabeth nodded and got her 'weapon'. (It was just an umbrella but the handle could be taken out and will lengthen up as a sword. The 'roof' of the umbrella could be used as a bullet-proof shield.)

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

 _Sighs_.

I never knew this would be so troublesome.

We found the guy who kept stealing but... _but_...he was fast. _Like really fast._

We ended up going hide and seek trying to catch him. I was out of breath fast actually, while Michael beside me was...well, he looked like he was _gliding_. He actually said that this mission was fun. _Fun_.

And so, we eventually caught the man _ehem_...thanks to Michael's _superior abilities._

But there was something _odd_...

When her butler caught the man, instead of feeling fear, he _smiled_.

Then Michael killed him. But of course, this could have been in my imagination. There's no use on dwelling on it.

This would be the first time I saw the death of an _actual_ human being in front of me, not just zombies. Growing up as a Midford, of course I was trained to expect deaths. I felt nostalgic when I remembered the _Campania_ incident. How Ciel said he would protect me...

 _No_ , Elizabeth. There's no use trying to think of it. Suddenly, she heard the door to her study room (or office) slam open.

"Hello, dear cousin. I heard about the, let's see...that little mission of yours. Heard it was successful too. Oh look at you, all grown up. It feels like ages since we saw each other," my cousin mused, exaggeratingly.

"Justin...we just saw each other _yesterday_ ," I laughed at his antics.

 _*FLASHBACK *_

 _"Elizabeth, meet your cousin, Justin Midford. He lives, or rather, lived in Ireland. He will soon be staying with you in the Phantomhive estate to help you with your duties." Mama introduced me to him._

 _I was confused and tilted my head to the side. "Mama, we have cousins from Ireland..?" Then I suddenly remembered she told me once. "Oh right! Yes I remember. It's really nice to meet you, Justin. I hope we can be good friends." I beamed at him._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

And that's how we met.

"And so why didn't you tell me about this mission? We could've gone together! I wanted to go too!" He pouted.

I replied amusingly, "I only knew about it today either. So you can't blame me for this, Justin."

"Well next time, you better tell me!" He pretended to glare at me.

"I promise. Phantomhive's never break their promise, and plus, rather than talking about the mission, shouldn't we talk about your birthday celebration next week. We're having a ball just so you know. And we're inviting other families too."

"Ehh...I couldn't care less really...it's up to you what you want to do. I'm just turning 16 after all."

Michael came in the room with a cart full of sweets.

"Milad-"

I ran to him at full speed. "Kyaaaaa! Those are so cuteeee! They look so good too! Can I have all of them. Pleasee!" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

But he remained unaffected. "No, milady. You should know that doesn't affect me at all. Too much sweets are bad for your health."

"But-"

" _No_ , milady. That's _final_."

I pouted, but just got some anyways.

"Too bad, huh, Lizzie. You can't eat your cute, good looking sweets. It's your fault for eating too much and getting sick that one time." Justin taunted me.

I pouted again. I tried getting more sweets when Michael wasn't looking but he ended up slapping my hand away.

"I stand by my previous comment, young mistress."

* * *

?'s POV

"It seems that there's a new head of the Phantomhive, my lord. They're successful at it too as I've heard from the civilians."

"Hmm... New head, huh..."

"What do you suggest we do, young master?"

"Guess, it's time to make a _reappearance_ , Sebastian." He smiled.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun! Can you guess who it is? It's rather obvious isn't it? Haha, anyways review please and tell me what you think.

Elizabeth's choice of weapon is rather interesting, don't you think so?

And what do you think about the thief. Was the smile just a figment of Lizzie's imagination. Or...is there more to it. Find out if the story.

And the 'sweets' thing, I just wanted to add that part to let everyone know that Lizzie still has her childish side despite being the head of the Phantomhive.

See ya'll readers in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Fourth chapter is up! Reviews will be appreciated. Don't be silent readers! Haha

On with the story!

* * *

Ciel's POV

"They are expecting us at the mansion in an hour, my lord."

"You called them?"

"I didn't recognize the voice of the speaker, young master. It must be a new worker."

New worker, huh? Now I _really_ want to find out who this person is.

He...or she, must be related to me of some sort to have been chosen as the new head. The only one I can think of are the Midfords. But then who...

Edward? It's a possibility...

Elizabeth? Also a possibility...but kind of unlikely. Her personality doesn't suit that of a Phantomhive. Definitely not. So it must be Edward then.

Elizabeth...it's been 2 years since I've last seen her. I wonder what she's doing now. When I died...did she cry a lot? I smiled. She must have, knowing her personality.

Did she meet another guy? ... heh...why would she? It's not like anyone would want to marry her. She's too innocent and simple minded.

No actually...on the other hand...a lot of men would want to. She's wealthy, kind, innocent, and ehem...she's also cute. Now that she's a grown woman, fifteen I think, she must have grown taller and more feminine like. It makes me cringe everytime I think about another man touching her. _No way am I allowing that._

Wait... _.why does it even matter to me...?_

Well...She's always been on my side...and I don't think that's gonna change soon. Its just gonna be weird to see her with another guy. I smirked to myself. That's right.

"We must get going now, my lord. We wouldn't want the Phantomhives to be kept waiting, won't we?" Leave it to Sebastian to ruin my wonderful train of thoughts. I glared at him. He seemed to have sensed my irritation and continued to smile.

* * *

Normal POV

"Elizabeth! Get ready, we have guests coming!" Justin yelled out at the top of his lungs.

" _Justin! Mind your voice please!_ " Elizabeth reprimanded her Irish cousin.

He grinned. "Well...I'm just telling you that we have guests and they're coming here in," He checked his watch. " approximately 5 minutes!"

" _Five minutes_!? We were having guests and you never told me!? Paula prepare an appropriate dress this instant!"

"Yes, milady! Coming right up!" Then she dashed to her lady's room.

Then Justin's face suddenly became serious. "Michael, keep your guard up for this one. They claim to belong to the Black n' White Corporation. I've never heard of such thing. Working for the Phantomhives, surely we know every single businesses around here. Keep your eyes on Elizabeth the whole time. She's the most likely to be their target."

The said butler replied monotonely, " I understand."

Just then, Elizabeth came running down the stairs. " Michael! Make sure we have tea and snacks for the guests, please." Then she ran back up. You could hear Paula telling her not to run around.

The butler's eyes lingered on her for a second too long. Then whispered, _"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."_

* * *

"What a wonderful place mansion you have in here, Count Phantomhive. The Phantomhives really do live up to its name," Basti, one of the guest, remarked. He then saw the guy standing in the corner. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, of course. The Phantomhives only strive and own the _best of the best._ But I'm afraid, you are quite mistaken. I'm only a relative of the head of the Phantomhive. She's making her way down as we speak," Justin Midford replied in an unexpected mannerly way.

" _She_?" The other guest, Cielo, asked as if perturbed by the idea itself. He was only looking around the mansion to see if anything have changed. He saw a guy in the corner dressed in white. Hn...must be the new butler.

"Yes. _She_ , the Countess Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive was recently proclaimed the new head of the Phantomhive family as the previous head, Ciel Phantomhive, left the country for some business. She does quite well at managing, I might add," Justin smirked.

Ciel coudn't believe his ears. _Elizabeth_ , his cousin Elizabeth, his fiancé Elizabeth, the girl who wouldn't leave him alone Elizabeth, the innocent minded Elizabeth. _Elizabeth_ , the girl who took the place as the new head of the Phantomhive! A countess no less! This was not what he had in mind... He couldn't believe it. Elizabeth, his cousin who couldn't sleep alone at night and would have to leave the light turned on or go to his room because she was too scared. _Elizabeth_...

The very person he worked so hard keep from this harsh, cold world. His _fiancé, Elizabeth..._

Now, he felt so _mad_ at himself. He knew deep down that it was his own fault that she was brought, no, dragged into this. _If only_ he came back after his supposed 'death', _if only._... Now she had to pay the price that was brought onto her by none other than _himself_.

 _To be the Queen's watchdog._

He was the one that brought it upon her. And he couldn't forgive himself for that. He promised himself he would protect her...

" _I'll protect for as long as I live,"_

 _"I know, Ciel. I know." Then she smiled._

But he failed her.

"Cielo, are you ok?" Justin asked him.

Ciel snapped out of his trance. "U-uh...of course...of course. Just got lost in thought, that's all." Phew...keeping this act was troublesome. 'Basti' looked at him and smiled. That git! Ciel was surely going to make him pay later on.

"Justin?"

They all looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was Elizabeth on the stairs.

"Elizabeth! Finally! I thought you got eaten by all your dresses somehow. Took you quite a long time," Justin mused at his cousin who looked stunning as usual.

"I'm quite appalled at your seemingly lack of faith in me, dear cousin," she chuckled.

Ciel's eyes widen. There, in front of him, stood the _most_ beautiful woman he'd ever encountered in his while life, and he has encountered a lot of people. She smiled and walked down the stairs elegantly like a swan dancing in tune. He was kept in awe the whole way.

"Good morning to you, gentlemen. May I ask your names, please?" She asked them as she took a seat in front of them.

"I'm Cielo De Lavin, and here, my butler, is Basti and we're from the Black n' White Corporation. It's an honor to meet you, Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive," 'Cielo' introduced as he placed a kiss on Elizabeth's hand followed by his signature smirk.

Elizabeth took in Basti's and Cielo's appearance. For some reason, they looked awfully like Sebastian and Ciel. And the way Cielo smirked, it was as if she was seeing Ciel all over again. But that was impossible... _right_? There was just no way they could be alive... _right_?

Her thoughts were interrupted when 'Cielo' said, "Well, it was pleasant to have met you Countess Elizabeth. But I'm afraid that I must take my leave now. I just remembered that I have another business to attend to afterwards. Excuse us, if you may," He bowed slightly.

Suddenly, Elizabeth armed with a sword was now in the doorway, standing in front of it as if guarding it, accompanied by the butler.

"Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive! What is the meaning of this?" 'Basti' asked. 'Cielo' only stood there in shock.

"Black n' White Corporation? I've heard no such thing. Tell me...what is your true intentions on going here, gentlemen. _Tell me, and you may leave here unscathed_ ," Elizabeth informed them calmly.

Justin's eyes widen. Had she known this whole time? He grinned. His cousin must be more cunning than he thought. Of course, she was, after all, a Phantomhive.

'Cielo' tried to step forward but was immediately faced by the sharp end of Elizabeth's sword who was suddenly behind him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move just yet... _Cielo De Lavin,"_ She told him.

"My Lady, you must be mistaken-" Basti couldn't finish his sentence as he was also faced with the sharp end of a butter knife, courtesy of Elizabeth's dear butler.

Eternity seem to pass before,

She chuckled softly, "Oh dear, I must have scared you to death. Forgive me, gentlemen. It was meant only as a test. Of course, you may go attend your other business. Forgive me again," Elizabeth amusingly told them.

'Cielo' sighed in relief. " _Thank goodness,_ my lady. I was almost scared to death. Let's go, Basti! We must leave at once or we'll be late." With that, both guests left the mansion, not before 'Basti' looked briefly at the unknown butler.

 _Hm...interesting..._

* * *

Ciel's POV

 _Finally..._

I couldn't forget the look in Elizabeth's face. Had she _recognized_ me?

She had certainly grown more beautifully and her sword fighting skills must have surely improved too. He remembered the first them he saw it. He was rather _amazed_ then, actually.

"My lord, I'm afraid that I have something to tell you," Sebastian told him.

"Well...go ahead then," He was quite mad as his thoughts about Elizabeth was interrupted, _yet again_...

* * *

Andddddddd that's it for this chapter! Liked it? Enjoyed it? Well review my lovely readers!

Finally, an appearance of our own favorite Ciel!

And what do you think!? Does she recognize him?

I loved the part when Ciel was thinking about Elizabeth. What about you?

See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 4

Sup my lovely readers! Hope you guys like the previous chapters and here comes the fifth one! Again, please review and tell me what you think!

On with the chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler and any of its characters, just my own!

P. S. FYI, the way you pronounce Michael Nathaniel is (Mi-ka-e-ru Na-tha-ni-e-ru) hahaha XD

* * *

It was a week after the meeting with 'Basti' and 'Cielo', and the Phantomhive family was having a masquerade ball to celebrate Justin Midford's 16th birthday. Elizabeth was wearing a butterfly-like mask and her reluctant cousin, Justin, was wearing a plain silver one.

"You've overdone yourself again, Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive. A very grand and elegant ball, I must say," Count Craig Lux mentioned as he placed a kiss on Elizabeth's hand.

"You flatter me, Count Lux. Surely it's as expected from the Phantomhives," She mused.

"Yes, I do agree. But from such a beautiful and stunning lady like you, Countess, it adds to the beauty, I may say so."

"I suppose I'd have to thank you for that. But I'm afraid I can't stay long, for I have yet to greet my beloved cousin whom this ball is honored to. If you'll excuse me, Sir." Then she hurried off.

"Justin!"

The said cousin looked from his plate to the source of the voice. "Lizzie? Fancy seeing you here," Then he smirked.

"I was showered with compliments, I might say. I couldn't get out of it sooner. But of course, I just had to greet my beloved cousin a happy birthday," she smiled at her cousin who was still stuffing his face with food.

"Oh you flatter me, Elizabeth. Tell me you haven't been dancing with _any_ man. Because if that's the case, I'd have to beat them up for touching my cousin," He slightly glared at the men around them, who in turn cowered at his sight.

Elizabeth couldn't help but sigh at her very over protective cousin. Edward was more than enough-

" _Lizzie_!" Oh speak of the devil...

"Lizzie!" Edward shouted again.

"Yes, Eddy?" She asked her brother, before she was engulfed by a very tight hug. She almost couldn't breath.

"Lizzie I've missed you so much! Did you miss me too? I'm _sure_ you _have_ , haven't you?" He asked her through the hug.

"Yes, I _have_ , Edward. Now will you please let go of me now before you choke me to death!"

Her brother just grinned at her. "Haha, of course, my cute little sister!"

" _Oy_! Have you forgotten me!?" Justin, who was indeed forgotten, shouted the, both.

Edward turned to to him and said nonchalantly, "Oh, Justin. Didn't see you there. Happy Birthday, by the way."

Said person just sighed. "You don't see anyone except your sister when she's around, you _dimwitted sister-complexed bastard..."_

Edward shrugged as if all of that was true.

Elizabeth looked at the both of them amusingly and asked, "Justin, it's your birthday. Why don't you go have fun instead _stuffing_ your face?"

"Eh...I don't want to. All of them are _annoying_ to me."

"I'm sure they're not as annoying as you are..." Edward remarked as if it was a fact.

"Haha, hilarious, Edward. How witty..."

"How about you, Eddy?" His sister continued.

"Nope! How can I watch out for my cute, darling little sister if I'm mingling around with other people. My sister comes first!"

Elizabeth did a mental eye roll.

"Excuse me, would you do the honor of dancing with me?" A light brown haired man asked dear Elizabeth while extending his hand. He was in all white and wore a golden mask.

Edward and Justin sent glares to him, who in turn, just sweat dropped.

 _'Hmmm...Interesting...'_

"Yes, I'd do the honor," She replied and took his hand. "See you later, gentlemen." Said gentlemen (Edward and Justin) were gawking as if in disbelief.

It was a slow dance that they were dancing with and Elizabeth found that this young man was very good at dancing.

"Tell me, gentleman. Who taught you how to dance? Whoever it is, I'll say that they did a _very_ good job," she complimented.

He smiled and replied, " My father taught me. And I'm so sorry for my rudeness, milady. I'm Rasiel Lux.

Elizabeth looked surprise. "Oh! If I may ask, is your father Count Craig Lux?

"Yes, he is indeed, milady."

They danced until two slow dances had passed and Elizabeth felt that she hasn't had as much fun in the past year as she had today, with Sir Rasiel Lux. He was a very _fine, well mannered young man._ They talked about themselves and Elizabeth felt like they've known each other for _years_.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Ciel was _fuming mad._ They were dressed as Basti and Cielo again, with black masks. Sebastian looked at him. He chuckled at the sight of his young master jealous of the man dancing with his cousin Elizabeth. Demon or not, he guessed that Ciel Phantomhive still had _human emotions_ within him.

Ciel couldn't believe this. _Elizabeth_... _Elizabeth_ was _dancing_ with another man. He had wanted to dance with her but was always interrupted. He finally had a chance but then _someone_..., just had to _ruin_ it for him. Again. He tried his best to glare at the man and make him feel it, but to no avail. If he happened to kill the guy and make it look like an _accident_ , Elizabeth would be sad and he didn't want to see her cry. _But now._...he really did feel like _skewering_ someone... or more precisely... _.the man dancing withave his cousin._

"Forgive me, milady. But I'm afraid that I must go now for my mother is calling out to me. I really had fun, and I certainly hope that we can do it again sometime in the near future." Rasiel excused himself.

"Yes, of course! I'll see you next time, Sir Rasiel Lux," She said as he kissed her hand.

She was about to go back to where her brother and cousin were but was stopped by another man.

"Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive, I see that you are no longer dancing with anybody, _may I please have this dance?_ "

Elizabeth stared at him for example second. He had a blonde hair and green eyes, that had a certain glint to it. _'This guy...I don't like the aura around him...'_ But one dance, she thought, wouldn't hurt, so she accepted.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure, Sir...?"

"Count Nile Emereon, milady."

As they danced, Elizabeth could sense that he was observing her clearly, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Countess, why make such face. _Is there something wrong?"_ The Count asked while smirking.

She frowned. "Nothing really. Just...thinking of how _noble_ you are, Count Emereon."

"Ah, I see! Well, you flatter me, milady!" He laughed. "But..." He paused. "Wasn't Ciel Phantomhive a very noble man, as I've heard too?" He smirked again. "Oh! I'm sorry for using _past tense._ But I'm wondering...Where Ciel Phantomhive? _Hm_?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at him. What is he implying?

But she decided to stay calm. "Is that so? What are you _implying_ , Sir Emereon?"

' _Heh...she managed to stay calm, huh? Guess I have to give her credit for that. Elizabeth Phantomhive, you intrigue me to no end..._ ' He smirked.

"Oh nothing, really! I just simply asked where the previous head, Ciel Phantomhive, was. To be proclaimed as the the new head of the family, surely something must have happened to the young Earl. I hoped you _didn't really think that I believe that 'business' excuse..."_

She replied nonchalantly, "I do not know what you are _talking about_ nor _what you are up to_ , Count Emereon."

"Really now, milady. But alas, I shall not ruin this _beautiful_ evening. It's been a really nice dance, I might say," He mused as he kissed the back of her hand, then leaned in to her ear to whisper, "I'm sure that we'll meet again _very_ soon, Countess." Then he walked.

Again, as she was about to walk away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. ' _What now? Another dance? Are men these days seriously in love with dancing?_ ' When she looked at the person, her eyes widened as she realized that it was _Cielo_ from the other day.

"Fancy a dance, milady?"

Letting out an inward sigh, she answered him, "Yes, of course."

The other day, she was so close to finding out whether 'Cielo' was indeed her supposedly dead cousin. But her subconscious contradicted herself and...she guessed she wasn't really _fully_ ready yet. Still, she was not even sure if Cielo _was_ Ciel. She must have been just _imagining_ it.

"Tell me, milady. Describe to me your cousin, Ciel Phantomhive. I've heard about his success and his business in another country." He asked.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. She _loved_ talking about Ciel. "Well, as you may have heard, Ciel was always successful at what he does. Everyone calls him a genius, and I suppose I agree with that. He's serious most of the time, but he has those rare times when he smiles and I absolutely _love_ that about him."

He smirked. "You sound like your _fond_ of him a lot. I've also heard about your _engagement_ with him. Is that true?"

She smiled. "Yes, it's true. Until _recently of course..._ "

He didn't like the sound of that. " _Until recently_?"

Elizabeth looked down. "I broke off the engagement because of some... _issues_."

That was not what he wanted to hear. Lizzie broke off their engagement? Well maybe it was because he was suppose to be ' _dead_ '. That must have meant that she hasn't realized that he was Ciel. This was proving to be more troublesome than he originally thought...

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt him pull her. "W-where are we going?" But instead, he didn't answer her.

Michael, on the other hand, saw that his mistress was being pulled by a stranger and started to go after them, only to be pulled back by none other than 'Basti'. He glared at him but was only answered back with a smile.

Finally, they reached their destination which was the balcony, and they were all alone.

"Lizzie, I know that it will come as a shock but..." Then he pulled off his wig and mask, only to reveal the one and only, previous head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, felt that she should have expected this, but was shocked nonetheless.

" _C- Ciel..._?

* * *

It was finally revealed! Yay! As usual, please review guys cause I love reviews and it helps motivate me soooo...you know what to do!

What do think of this chapter? Like it? Love it?

And what do you guys think about Nile Emereon? There's definitely something fishy about him. The way he's targeting young Elizabeth...

Till next time my lovely readers~


	6. Chapter 5

New chapter! Please review at the end and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OCs.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

* _FLASHBACK*_

 _"Lizzie, I know that it will come as a shock but..." Then he pulled off his wig and mask, only to reveal the one and only, previous head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive._

 _Elizabeth, on the other hand, felt that she should have expected this, but was shocked nonetheless._

 _"C- Ciel...?_

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Last night right after that, Edward and Justin scolded me for not dancing with them. They must have sensed something was wrong because they stopped talking immediately and let it go. Justin was a bit more persistent though, with the way he asked me if there was something wrong with me before I left to retire in my bedroom.

Ever since the talk with him, all I've done was pace around.

But I don't think I'm one to blame with, I mean... What would you do if your supposedly ' _dead_ ' cousin was actually _alive_?

I stare at the crumpled little piece of paper that has been on my hands since last night.

" _This is my young master's phone number and address, milady. In case you ever want to be in contact, " Sebastian informed me._

 _"Thank you, Sebastian."_

 _"There's no need to thank me, milady. It is an honor to serve you, after all," As soon as bowed, he left._

He gave me Ciel's contact information. _Without_ him knowing, I'm assuming...

Should I call...or should I _not_.

I was in the garden right now, clutching the phone in hands, debating with myself.

But without realizing it, I was dialing the number in the phone. I sucked in a good amount of air, and prepared myself for the answers that I've been waiting for, for 2 years.

"Hello?" _It's him_...

"Hello?" This time, I answered.

"Ciel?"

I heard him suck the air just like I did, as if he was dreading this call. "L-Lizzie?"

"Ciel... _I want answers."_

He paused for a second which seemed like forever to me. "I'm afraid that I can't give them to you, Lizzie..."

I felt myself getting mad. "And why not? I need answers, Ciel! I need them, just to give me relief that I'm not making this all up! That I'm not just imagining that your alive..." The last part came out as a whisper. My voice was cracking up. "I spent all these years mourning and thinking that you were dead...and it turns out that you were not! Do you know how that made me feel? Or did you not care? There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you, all day and night...thinking that what would have happened if you were still alive. Would you have remained the same stoic person you always were..." I couldn't help the tears that were running down from my eyes. "...or would you have at least smiled once for me." I was full on crying this time.

She could hear his breathing frome the other side. "Lizzie...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you anything...

"Ciel, please! Think about all those years that you've neglected me... about all those years that you didn't prioritize our engagement and instead, you did what you wanted to do, or rather, what you had to do as the Queen's watchdog. I knew all this time that you didn't even do anything for me, but it was just for the sake of the engagement and to please my mother because you didn't want to deal with her, or anyone for that matter. You didn't even want the engagement in the first place... So please...just this once. Please give me the answers that I'm asking for. Thino of this as a repayment. Ciel...This time, I'm not asking as your former _fiancé_ , but as your _cousin_..."

My dress was soaking wet with tears. Paula will definitely scold me later on. But _Finally_. I was _finally_ able to say what I've been wanting to say for a long time. What I've _really_ felt this whole time.

My thoughts were interrupted when two hands covered my mouth and attempted to drag me away.

"Heh...we caught her. Boss will be really happy, " someone said.

" _Hmph! Hmphhhh...hmph.."_

I tried to get a hold of the phone but it went rolling down the steps to the other side of the garden. I got a hold of the clasps on my thighs and...

 _'Got it!_ '

* * *

Ciel's POV

I was sitting on my armchair when the phone beside me suddenly rang. I frowned. Nobody knows this number...unless of course...

I picked it up.

"Hello?" Nobody answered...

"Hello?"

"Ciel?" I froze. Elizabeth? Who gave her this number...How...? _Sebastian_! I glared at the man standing in the corner of the doorway, who just smiled like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I hate it when he does that.

"L-Lizzie?"

"Ciel... I want answers."

I paused for a second, not really knowing want to say. "I'm afraid that I can't give them to you, Lizzie..."

"And why not? I need answers, Ciel! I need them, just to give me relief that I'm not making this all up! That I'm not just imagining that your alive..." The last part came out as a whisper. Her voice was cracking up. "I spent all these years mourning and thinking that you were dead...and it turns out that you were not. Do you know how that made me feel? Or did you not care? There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you, all day and night...thinking that what would have happened if you were still alive. Would you have remained the same stoic person you always were..." She paused for a bit "...or would you have at least smiled for me." I could hear her soft sobs.

I took a deep breath. "Lizzie...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I _can't_ tell you anything..."

"Ciel, please! Think about all those years that you've neglected me... about all those years that you didn't prioritize our engagement and instead, you did what you wanted to do, or rather, what you had to do as the Queen's watchdog! I knew all this time that you didn't even do anything for me, but it was just for the sake of the engagement and to please my mother because you didn't want to deal with her, or anyone for that matter. You didn't even want the engagement in the first place... So please...just this once. Please give me the answers that I'm asking for. Think of it as a repayment. Ciel...This time, I'm not asking as your former _fiancé_ , but as your _cousin_..."

Was this what she felt all these years...?

The Lizzie that I've always known was innocent. The one that always bothered me when I was doing my watchdog duties. The one who always wants to dress me up with cute, fluffy, pink things.

The one that I thought had _no_ clue about the harshness of the real world.

 _But yet_...she changed. Here she was...She knew it from the beginning. But she didn't say anything.

Suddenly I heard a loud _BANG_.

Then, " _Hmph! Hmph...hmph...!"_

Lizzie?

 _Lizzie_!

I immediately looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, prepare the carriage this instant! We're going to the the Phantomhive manor!"

"Yes, my lord."

 _'Lizzie...please be ok.'_

* * *

Normal POV

Blood could be seen on the ground. Justin and Michael watched amusingly. Paula was looking at her mistress worriedly.

"Go, Lady Elizabeth! Go, go, go!" The three servants cheered for her.

"H-h-how...? How did this happen...? _You...WHAT ARE YOU?_ " The leader of the attackers yelled at Elizabeth. All of them were lying on the ground, with all their clothes ripped off and blood gushing out everywhere.

"You should have known before you decided to ambush us..." She answered calmly while she pointed the edge of her sword at them.

"But for your sake. I'll introduce myself. I am Elizabeth Ethal Cordelia Phantomhive, daughter of the leader of the British Knights, Alexis Leon Midford, and the _Queen's watchdog."_

All the attackers went scrambling away, not before saying, "Just wait till our boss gets a hold of you Phantomhive rats! _You'll all be surely killed!"_

In the midst of it all, Ciel and Sebastian was watching.

 _'She really improved_...' Ciel thought.

"AHHHHHHHH! I SEE YOUNG MASTER CIEL! WHY AM I SEEING HIM!? ISN'T HE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!? MEY-RIN! FINNY! AM I HALLUCINATING? WHY AM I SEEING THE YOUNG MASTER AGAIN!?" Bard screamed at the top of his lungs then fainted after wards.

"Ah! Bard! Wake up-" Mey-rin shook Bard and loo,ed at the direction he was pointing at. "AHHHHHHH!" Then she fainted as well.

"Mey-rin! Bard! Don't die guys! Don't leave me alone!" Finny was sobbing, while crouching down at them. He looked at the the direction where Ciel was, had a nosebleed, peed his pants, then fainted.

Michael just looked at them and shook his head. ' _Idiotic servants...And to think that his lady Elizabeth was present...He'll make sure to scold them later.'_

Justin looked at his cousin to see her wide eyed. He looked at the previously young Earl. ' _So this is the Ciel Phantomhive, huh... Interesting._...' Then he smirked.

"Ciel what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"Lizzie..." He looked at her softly, then answered, "I heard the phone dropped and it seemed that you were struggling. So we came here as fast as possible..."

"We'll I'm clearly ok. I'm _fully_ capable of taking care of myself thank you very much. And plus..." She looked down and muttered, "I'm not that little girl you used to know..."

Ciel looked at her in disbelief. She really had changed.

He made a decision.

"Elizabeth...if you still want your answers..." He paused and looked into her eyes. "I'll give them to you now." He saw Justin's eyes narrow at him. "But I'll let you know ahead. It won't be _pretty_..."

* * *

Elizabeth _couldn't_ believe her ears. But yet... that was all that came out of Ciel's mouth.

Sebastian was his _demon_ butler. Ciel met him during his one month absence after the death of his parents.

And Ciel was turned into a demon too, that's why he faked his own death.

She gave a little glance at Michael who was standing beside Sebastian in the living room.

"So... _you_ , Ciel, and _Sebastian_...You're both demons too?" She asked rather slowly.

" _Too_?"

"Young master, it seems that our Lady Elizabeth's butler here, is _indeed_ a demon too," Sebastian informed formed him, and looked at Elizabeth. "Isn't that right, my lady?"

" _You knew?"_

"Just a hunch that's all, my lady." She nodded.

"But Lizzie! You made a _contract_ too!? You're _not_ supposed to do that!" Ciel asked his cousin incredulously.

"No, I did _not_! Michael came to me willingly! And I would certainly appreciate it if you _don't_ speak like my butler's a disgusting piece of creature! _At least he was there when you weren_ 't!" She was enraged.

Michael looked shocked. "My lady, there really is no need fo-"

He glared at her. " _Clearly my presence isn't wanted here._ " Then he glanced at Sebastian. "Sebastian! _Let's go!_ " Then he hurried off to his carriage with his cloak flying behind him.

Elizabeth stood up, while knocking off the stool that was beside her. "So that's it, then? You're gonna run away like you always do? _You coward!"_

But Ciel was long gone.

* * *

My fingers hurt from typing! Well this is it for this chapter my lovely readers! Please, please review because it really motivates me to write and it helps me if I know what you think.

What do you think of the chappie? Good?

Until next time~

Question of the the day: What do you think of Elizabeth's newfound personality? Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

NexT chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy this and review when you guys are finished andddddddd tell me what you thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OCS and the plot.

On with the story~

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

'Ah... a very bright morning... Like the calm before the storm...'

I was on my way to where Ciel resided, as Sebastian had so kindly informed me in the slip of paper. Michael, of course, came with me, but I left Justin back in the mansion, much to his dismay.

" _But I want to come too!" He pouted. He can be such a child sometimes..._

 _"No, Justin. I have to do this alone. Plus, I'm gonna tell you everything when I get back."_

I had to leave immediately before he changed his mind and decided to pester me again. I cringe at the thought.

My mind wandered into the conversation Justin and I had yesterday. The one when Ciel _oh so mightily_ ran off from.

" _Justin, the attackers said that they had a boss... Who do you think is the most likely suspect?..."_

 _He shook his head as he replied tiredly, "I'm only as knowledgeable of this topic of matter as you are, Lizzie. I've got no clue whatsoever..."_

 _I sighed. Then I remembered... The thief who smiled as if he knew something I didn't (Chapter 1)... I quickly recalled this to my cousin._

 _He raised his eyebrows. "Your first mission? The thief?" I nodded. "Interesting... We must definitely look into this. I mean, an attack in the Phantomhive manor is already a major crime as it is..._

 _I wonder..._

"Milady, we have arrived at our destination. Please step out of the carriage," I heard Michael inform me.

"Yes. I'm coming..."

As I stepped out. I saw a mansion with a very beautiful garden. A mansion?

Ah... _of course. It's Ciel._...what else can you expect. But the garden... it was just simply _beautiful_. All those roses...and lavenders...and tulips and orchids and-

"Milady, are you coming?" I blushed. I got carried away so _fast_...

I rung the doorbell, and heard footsteps. The door revealed to be a smiling Sebastian.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth. Here to see my young master, I presume?"

I smiled back. "Good morning to you to Sebastian. And yes, I'm here for Ciel."

Sebastian led me to where Ciel was located. His office...? This mansion looks really brand new...

"Good morning, dear cousin. Having a nice morning?" Ciel almost choked on his tea when he heard my voice.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here...?" He trailed off. Then he looked at Michael to which he narrowed his eyes at. My butler stayed calm and smiling.

"Just visiting...You have a very beautiful garden. I was at awe when I was passing by it. But...aren't you a bit rude for not inviting me, here?" I asked him making him uncomfortable. Nice one, Lizzie. One point for me and zero for him!

But of course, Sebastian came to his young master's rescue. "Please forgive my young master, Lady Elizabeth, for he had been very busy assisting on renovating this castle as it was just finished the day before yesterday. He would also take care of the garden every morning, as he said that it reminds him of your love for gardens and flowers."

He took care of the garden? For me?

Wow...that's new...

Now Ciel really choked on his team and started stuttering. "Se-Se...Sebastian! W-wh- what are you t- t- talking about, now!?"

I smiled kind of playfully and decided to tease him more. "Ooohh, Ciel. You really did it for me? I'm so touched..." I put my right hand on my heart to put more emphasis.

"Why are you blushing, dear cousin. Are you sick? Let me take care you," I stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"L-Lizzie...W-what are you doing...?"

When I almost reached him, my high heeled shoes bent a bit which caused me to fall into...

Uh...

.

.

.

.

Ciel's lap...

We stared into each others eyes until someone coughed behind us.

I immediately stood up but instead I fell again. I waited for the impact of the floor, but I didn't feel it.

I looked up to see who caught me only to stare at concerned warm hazel eyes gazing upon me.

Michael.

"Milady, are you ok?"

"Uh...uh...yes. Of course..." I trailed off...

When I finally settled back down on the chair that I was previously sitting on. I told Ciel about the information that Justin and I concluded.

His eyes narrowed. "From what you've told me...It looks like the theft was only a diversion to lure the Phantomhive out, which of course is you... Then they attacked when you were alone..."

He looked at me then said, "Sebastian! Find leads on every possible suspect that may be the leader of all these attacks."

"Yes, milord." Then he left the room. Only Michael, Ciel, and I remain.

I turned my attention towards Ciel. "What do you want me to do, Ciel?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Simple. _Nothing_."

My eyebrows furrowed, not knowing want he meant. " _What do you mean?"_

"I don't want you to do anything. They're most likely targeting the Phantomhive because of my past actions, so this is my business, Elizabeth. It's got nothing to do with you..."

I glared at him coldly before I replied, "Excuse me, but I believe that _I'm_ the current head of Phantomhive here, _so I make the decisions. Not you!"_

"Yes, that may be true. But I was the _previous head_ and..." His eyes flashed red and smirked. " _You're not even a true Phantomhive. What makes you think you have the real authority here...huh?"_

I bit my lip back to stop the tears from running down my eyes. He was back to his harsh self. _Yet again_...

I slowly stood up, my bangs covered my eyes. "I used to think that deep down, you cared. But now I know...I finally fully realize how much of a _manipulative bastard_ you are. You use people and throw them away like a rag doll...only to get what you _want_."

"But you don't realize that those people have feelings too. I have feelings too... Yet, you still do it, anyways. I defended and defended you, but now I know that it was pointless after all. Now I know that I wasted my time. Now I know that I was just a piece in a chessboard."

Then I ran from the room.

* * *

Ciel's bangs covered his eyes the moment he saw her run away.

 _'I'm sorry for doing this, Elizabeth... It was the only way to keep you safe.'_

 _'Even if it meant losing you...'_

 _'But trust me... Inside,'_

 _'My heart's burning.'_

"You know sometimes...Being noble isn't about trying to hide the truth from somebody in order to protect them."

"It's about considering they're feelings and acting upon it..."

Then I saw her butler come after her.

 _'Being noble isn't about trying to hide the truth from somebody in order to protect the...it's about considering they're feelings and acting upon it.'_

* * *

She was running far away from that place and ended up somewhere secluded, the three figures following unknown to her.

'I hate him so much!'

'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!'

The afternoon slowly passed and evening came. It was raining and thundering hard and Elizabeth was soaking wet. She cringed as she heard the thunder. She was frightened...

"Achoo!" She sneezed.

She felt sick. She was burning up with a very high fever and was severely coughing and had a headache.

'THWAK!'

The last thing she could remember was her head throbbing, being blindfolded, then she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Michael was getting worried as he couldn't find his mistress.

He called the Phantomhive manor to see if she came back there, but to no avail.

 _'Milady, where can you be!'_

He made a decision of telling the young master of the current situation.

He slammed the door opened of the mansion to reveal Ciel and his butler.

"What ar-"

"No time for that! Lady Elizabeth has gone missing!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter guys! Like a said, please, please review and tell me what you think!

Reviews also motivate me to write so...if you want continuous updates, you better review!

See you guys next time I update~

Question of the day: Who do you think is the leader of the attacks?


	8. Chapter 7

Next chapter guys! Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OCs and the plot.

On with the story!~

* * *

Normal POV

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"W-what? What do you mean she's _missing_?"

Michael almost looked at him coldly. "Oh, I don't know! Weren't you the cause of why she ran in the first place? But yes, she's missing. I couldn't find her anywhere, and I searched the whole London. I called in the Phantomhive manor too and they said that they haven't seen Lady Elizabeth since this morning when we left."

Ciel looked to him deadpanned. 'He seriously searched the whole London...?' Then he turned serious again.

"So she must have been taken _outside_ of London..."

"Hmmmm, although it's cowardice, I'll have to say that it's clever somewhat. If you hadn't searched the whole London, we wouldn't have concluded that they took her outside of the city." This sure is tricky... there's so much places that they could have taken her in, but...where?

"Let's find out where she was last, then we'll go from there."

They ended up outside an abandoned house, miles away from the mansion.

They couldn't see quite clearly as it was evening and there was barely any light.

"That's the ribbon Elizabeth was wearing on her head!" Ciel informed the others.

They jogged over to the tree where the ribbon was located near.

" _How in the world did Lizzie run this far!_? Even I'm out of breath from running here as fast as I could!..."

"Well, young master, if you'd like. I can teach you how to run long distances without getting fatigued easily..." Sebastian said as he took the ribbon oh his hands and began to examine it. He ignored Ciel's mortified look at the thought of running everyday.

"It's wet...must have been from the rain..."

"That would explain everything. Lady Elizabeth ran out of the mansion and must've stayed here until early evening, when it rained. She didn't have any cover and so got wet. The young mistress must have gotten sick and that's when the attackers decided to commence on their plan. You yourself, young master, know of Lady Elizabeth's special fencing abilities. If she was on full body health, I certainly have no doubt that she would have taken them out very easily," Michael concluded.

"The attackers must have been watching her for a long time, then..."

"You are correct, my lord. This kidnapping must have something to do with the other two prior incidents. One person seems to be behind all this." The ever so loyal black butler told his master.

Michael was thinking hard. "The real question is... Why?... Why did they kidnap Elizabeth, if you, Ciel Phantomhive, claim to be who they're after?"

He continued. "There's only two answers to that."

"One: They're trying to lure you out. But the chances are slim. Nobody yet, except milady and I and her cousin, know that your alive."

"Two: They think Lady Elizabeth is more of a threat due to her sword skills, and would like to _eliminate_ her."

Ciel's eyes widened at the information he received.

' _Lizzie...if anything happens to you..._

 _...I will never forgive myself...'_

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

My hands and feet are tied...

And I'm lying on a very cold floor...

Why?

My eyes blinked open and I tried looking at my surroundings, but it was pitch black and my eyes was still blurry...

I thought of the past events that happened. I was sitting near a tree...

Crying...

I felt so sick and then...

I was kidnapped...

.

.

I was kidnapped! I mentally slapped my face for not being aware of my surroundings. Mama will surely scold me...

' _Sighs_ ' ...and the kidnappers took me at my weakest moment too...

This is surely an _embarrassment_ to the Midford and Phantomhive families...

Suddenly, all the lights turned on. It seems like I'm in a sort of a warehouse with lots of different corridors.

A _maze_...basically...

I saw a shadowy figure pass by, and...

"I see that you're awake... Countess Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive..." Then he smirked.

It was none other than

.

.

.

Count Nile Emereon.

' _That damn bastard...'_ I mentally gritted my teeth. I didn't want to show that I was getting mad because he'll think that he was getting to me, which I assure you is the last thing I want to do.

My body felt so tired and I couldn't move much because I still had a high fever, but despite that, I smirked at him slightly while my face was still on the ground. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the oh-so-noble Count Emereon. I can't say I was surprised though... because somehow I always knew..."

"With the way that you were so interested in the business of the Phantomhive family during the ball of my dear beloved cousin's birthday, it was obvious that you were plotting something against me."

' _That bitch...'_ He scowled, then smirked again.

"Ah...it seems that you were more intelligent than I thought... You seem to show more promise this time. You also probably found out that I was behind the theft and the attack a few days ago."

I didn't answer that because I was boiling mad inside.

Then he left with the smirk still on his face.

Ughhh! I'm gonna wipe that off your face soon enough!

' _Cough,cough!'_

* * *

Nile Emereon's POV

' _That girl'_... I smiled to myself.

I know what to do with her. I'll make her mine. I'll do whatever it takes.

Her fencing skills are impeccable as I've heard. A true genius.

That's what makes her so valuable to me. She knows the secrets of the Phantomhive. With that, I can control them and eventually the whole England...

What better way to start than with the Queen's watchdog herself?...

I stopped at a door and opened it.

Chris Enfield. Leader of the Logos, my assassination squad.

"Chris... make the girl open up to you. Then use _that_..." I ordered him.

"You won't fail me...will you?"As the leader of my assassination squad, the word 'failure' wasn't in his vocabulary. Good...just what I needed.

He nodded and left to see the girl.

' _Hn...I wonder what this will bring...'_

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

' _Cough, cough!'_

My lungs were hurting so much from coughing, and this cold hard floor wasn't helping at all...

I could feel my fever getting higher by the minute.

 _Michael..._

 _Justin..._

 _Ciel..._

Are they looking for me?

Are they gonna save me from this horrible, stinking pl-

"What are you thinking hard about..." Somebody drawled out.

My eyes snapped open above me and I saw a guy, probably the same age as me or a little older, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was leaning against the wall in front of me, with his eyes closed.

' _Who is he...?'_

"If you're thinking about who I am... The name's Chris Enfield."

' _How did he know what I was thinking...?'_

"It's written all over your face..." His eyes was still closed.

 _'How can he see my face if his eyes are closed!?'_

Just when I said that, he opened one eye and...

.

.

Started laughing.

"I'm kidding... You're probably thinking about how I could see your face with my eyes closed, right? Well...no, I can't. You're just easy to tell from, that's all."

How dare he?!

"Excuse you, but I see no reason for you to be laughing. Why are you here anyways?" I demanded from him.

But he just snickered and replied, "Oh no, princess... _I_ don't matter, _you_ do."

Princess...?

I blushed at that in which he smirked at. The git!

"Why, princess? Are you flattered?"

"If you don't stop I'll smack you!" I tried to rip the rope off my hands, but to no avail.

"Smack me, huh?... Why don't you try getting out of the rope first before you start dreaming..."

My face reddened at the comment. Ughh...he infuriates me to death!

' _Coughs, coughs!_ ' I started coughing again. My whole body started weakening so I just had to lay down on the cold floor again...

The guy must have noticed it because he came towards me and crouched down beside me.

I unconsciously blushed at the very close proximity.

"W-what a-are you doing!?" He was taking off his jacket.

"Giving you my jacket obviously. You're clearly freezing..." He proceeded to put the jacket on me.

So this guy still have some niceness in him after all, huh...

"T-thank you..." I told him slowly.

He stood up and pretended to bow at me saying, "Glad to have been your knight in shining armour, princess. I'm just gonna go make you tea to lessen your coughing and warm up your chest."

"H-hey! I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"You sure act like it..."

With that, he left.

He seems like a nice guy after all...

No, Elizabeth! He works for Emereon! He must be a bad guy, too!

* * *

Chris's POV

That girl sure is interesting. I smirked to myself.

Never met anyone as bipolar as her. One minute she's in a bad mood. The next minute she's thanking me. I don't understand her at all.

Hmmm...but that's what makes her interesting. Now I know why Nile-sama wants her. She certainly has a very strong personality.

As I made her tea, I took the vial in my pocket containing a clear liquid and pour some of it to the tea.

' _Heh...that girl won't know what got her...'_

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I saw Chris coming back this way with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Here..." He handed it to me.

"Thanks again..." I told him without making any eye contact.

As I took my first sip, a loud explosion was suddenly heard to the east of the warehouse.

'BOOM!'

* * *

What do you think is the cause of the explosion?

So what do you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!

See you guys next time then!

P. S. It's 1 am here now and I've been typing for hours. You can thank me by reviewing my dear readers~


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry that I took this long to update! I had lots of other things to do like going from places to places and all that stuff.

But here it is so I hope you enjoy!

And please comment so I know what to improve!

Love you al!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Butler, only my OC and my plot.

On with the story~

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Elizabeth's POV_

 _I saw Chris coming back this way with a cup of tea in his hands._

 _"Here..." He handed it to me._

 _I looked at him deadpanned. "How can I drink when my hands are tied...?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Fine then, princess..." He put emphasis on last part. "I'll just feed it to you."_

 _I scoffed. "If you think that it'll let you do as you please then you're clearly mistaken."_

 _He shrugged. "I'm not the one barking like a dog in here...if you don't wanna get better, suit yourself. I'm not letting you out of that rope..."_

 _I gritted my teeth. No matter how much I wanted to punch him, he was right. And so I reluctantly motioned for him to put the cup closer so I could drink, to which he smirked at. That bastard... I swear I'll get him one of these days..._

 _"Thanks again..." I told him without making any eye contact._

 _As I took my first sip, a loud explosion was suddenly heard to the east of the warehouse._

 _'BOOM!'_

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I immediately put the cup down and stood up.

'What was that?' I thought to myself.

I looked at Chris to see his reaction. His eyebrows was furrowed in confusion.

 _'Tch... So he doesn't know what it is too, huh...' I groaned mentally. But what is it though? Or who was it...?_

Another enemy?

Or perhaps... an ally? No, that's highly unlikely. The Phantomhives are independent and like to work on their own. They don't really have allies. If you don't count the Midfords of course...

"You..." Chris pointed to me. "Stay here!" He commanded.

Then he started running to the east wing of the warehouse.

I smirked to myself when he left. I pulled my dress up to my thighs and got one of my twin knives from the strap. I turned it the opposite way and sliced the ropes. Getting my composure back, I swiftly followed him, stumbling a little because I was still dizzy from my sickness.

COUGHS, COUGHS

Ugh... I hate getting sick.

But if he thought that I was just gonna stay still and wait for myself for get killed... then he's talking to the wrong person obviously. I was very careful to make my footsteps light and not very noisy, as to not alert the blonde jerkass in front of me. If he was one of Nile's minions, then he must be trained.

As we turned left to the east wing, I saw the remains from the explosion. Whoever did this sure is savage... The sight was hilarious to be honest.

I was in the middle of dancing in happiness for whoever caused this (figuratively of course), when I saw what...or rather who were in the middle of the whole commotion.

I froze.

There stood Sebastian, Michael, and...

Ciel.

He came...

He really did come.

All my anger towards him suddenly melted.

Before I could even take a step towards them, Nile Emereon stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the long awaited former earl of the Phantomhives, Ciel Phantomhive." He started clapping.

But of course, the black haired boy, as always, just stood calmly with his eyes closed as if all this was just a daily occurrence. Which I thought, knowing him, it probably was.

"I don't know who you are, nor what you want, but I could care less about it... I just want to know where Elizabeth Phantomhive is." He shot his eyes open. "Tell me, and you'll be spared."

The Emereon bastard was silent before his laughter filled up the whole room. "Ha ha...hahaha...Ah, Ciel Phantomhive you amuse me to no end." His eyes twinkled in amusement from what I could see behind a whole pile of boxes. It was a bit...inconvenient but...this will have to do for now I guess...

My eyes narrowed. I sensed other people hiding. I tried to locate them but I couldn't see where they could be hiding in.

He continued. "Let me introduced myself. I'm Count Nile Emereon. I own the Emeryl Mining Production." He slightly bowed as he introduced himself. He stood up again and chuckled. "And as for the young Lady Elizabeth... I'm afraid I won't be able to share that information. She is after all...somehwere secluded..."

And that was when I chose to have my grand entrance. I stepped behind the shadows and spoke softly, "Or am I?..."

Suddenly, everyone's head turned to me. The bastard's eyes widened up considerably, then he turned to the annoying Blondie and glared at him. Chris, from the look in his face, was also shocked.

I made my way towards the center where Ciel, Sebastian, and Michael stood.

"It's really good to see you safe, milady." Michael said as he bowed. I smiled softly at him and nodded.

I looked at Ciel and he was just looking at me, not saying anything. Sebastian was behind him giving me a smile as always.

You know...it doesn't take a genius to know that if someone is silent at times like this, it probably means he just doesn't want to say anything bad and therefore, is just keeping his mouth shut...

And so, I looked everywhere other than the face of my dear cousin.

"Well then my dear Elizabeth..." I noticed Ciel's eyebrow furrowed considerably at the word 'dear'. Nile Emereon continued. "I can't say I'm surprised that you were able to escape... I always knew that you were very exceptional." He gave me a sickeningly sweet smile that gave me goosebumps all over my body and made my spine shiver.

"It's nice and all that that we're all gathered here, but we really must get going now that we've gotten what we came here for." Then Ciel turned to us, "Let's go."

I wondered... Ciel isn't usually the one to just flee a crime scene.

 _'He must have something in mind then...' I thought._

But before we could even step out, suddenly a knife struck the space we were on previously, making us stop.

I let out an amused laugh. "Finally made a move, huh?"

"What may you be talking about, my dear?" Nile tried to sound innocent.

"There's been several others who have been hiding and watching us, haven't they? Ever since we stepped foot in this filthy pigsty..." Ciel let out an amused smile. "And of course, you noticed it too didn't you Elizabeth, Sebastian, Michael?"

We all nodded. Of course I did.

So Ciel did notice it too...

"There's around...ten...eleven to be exact?" He continued.

And as if on cue, eleven jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded us.

My eyes narrowed. So those were the little bugs who's been lurking around...Who were they? Were they the bastard's minions too?...Like Chris Enfield? I tried looked for him, but I noticed that he was one of the people surrounding us.

Which makes that twelve.

I glared at him.

But he smirked right back, like he knew what I was thinking.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Nile Emereon who was, yet again clapping.

"You know, Phantomhive... I now finally understand why you were the previous earl of your family. You were enough of a threat for the Zodiacs to have made a move..." He smirked. "The people that surround you," He motioned to them, "Are what you can call the Zodiacs. They're my closest followers, as you can see. Each of them represents a zodiac sign, based on their personalities and characteristics, totalling of twelve of course." Then he pointed to Chris, "And that is Chris Enfield, or who we call Leo the Lion, leader of all Zodiacs. He's my second in command."

So that's who he was huh...

I tried to observe

"But that's enough introductions..." Nile stepped out more. "As an apology for the...sudden movement of my followers, I will let my dear sweet Elizabeth go..." He showered me, yet again, with a sickeningly sweet smile.

I rolled my eyes.

There has to be a catch. There's just no way that he's gonna let us go just like that.

But on a swift movement, I was swept up bridal style by Michael out of that stinking and filthy place. Ciel must have gotten impatient already.

It's dandy to have a demon butler.

I really need to take a shower when I get back home.

* * *

Nile Emereon's POV

 _'It will take over her soon... Then I'll have complete control...' I thought._

Elizabeth's POV

We finally got back to Ciel's current manor. I was a bit hesitant, but who am I to talk when I'm in this current conditio-

COUGHS, COUGHS

COUGHS, COUGHS

Ugh...speak of the devil.

Ciel turned to face me slightly. "Don't start coughing now, who's fault was it to run away by yourself without anyone?"

Now all my anger at him came rushing back to me. How can he put all the blame on me? When he was partly at fault too? Why did he say what he said in the first place?

But I brushed him off. "I'm not gonna waste my energy and time on you, Ciel."

Then he turned fully now. "Excuse me, but I don't think you actually understand the severity of our situation, Elizabeth. You were the one who got kidnapped, one would think that you of all would act upon it."

I scoffed. "Exactly. I was the one who got kidnapped, not you. So don't butt in. And I know the extent of my situation thank you very much."

"Don't butt in?" I could tell he was getting pissed at me but he managed to keep his composure together. "If it weren't for us, you'd still be in that filthy pigsty all tied up like a mummy. You weren't even supposed to run away in the first place!"

"Who's fault was it that I ran in the first place?"

"What now? You're blaming it on me? I only stated the mere truth. Why bother deny it?" His eyes somehow flashed red.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought that finally everything would be ok, then this...

"You...you don't really care about others do you...?"

Before I realized it, there were hot wet tears streaming don't my face.

Then his gaze on me soften. "Lizzie..."

But I shook my head. "No...No, Ciel...I've had enough. Really..."

I didn't want to be a crybaby anymore. This had to stop.

I turned around to the door, motioning to Michael who was just standing in the corner with Sebastian. "Let's go, Michael. We have lots to do back home."

"As you wish, milady."

Before I went out, I muttered softly, "Goodbye."

Then I stepped out of the door.

* * *

Ciel's POV

"Young master, are you really just going to let her go?"

I didn't know what to do actually...

"It's not very gentlemanly to have a lady walk out on you..."

Sebastian, I hate you just so you know that.

I looked at him, but he was just smiling like he always does.

I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffled it in annoyance.

"Oh tell me something I don't know..."

But then I did the unthinkable.

I ran after her.

Her.

Elizabeth.

Lizzie.

My cousin.

My fiancé.

Or actually... my former fiancé... whatever...

But still...

Without even thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around her waist and stopped her.

"Stay with me."

* * *

The chapter's done! Please don't forget to review my lovely readers! I promise it helps motivate me more!

How about at least 3 reviews for the next chapter?

Haha

See you guys next time update! Which will hopefully be soon if you guys review...

Question of the day: What do you think of this chapter?


End file.
